The Hoenn Journey
by KC94
Summary: Three kids set off on their Hoenn journey and have lots of fun.They will meet Brendan & May.(story helped by JEB85)
1. The Big Day

Chapter one: The Big Day "Today's the big day." A boy said.

"Yep." Another said.

Those kids are trainers. His name's KC. He's fifteen years old. He's going on his fourth pokemon adventure. His Hoenn journey. Or I should say their fourth journey. The other kid is Joseph. He's KC's best friend. He's fourteen years old. He's going with KC on the journey. They both threw a premier ball and a poke ball.

"FT,DL ya ready for today?"

" Huh?" Two pokemon said.

"What are ya talking about?" DL asked.

FT is short for Flame Tail who is KC's Charizard. DL is short for Deadly Liz who's KC's Treecko.

"What about you two?" Joe asked.

"What the frick is the big day?" Slash asked.

" No need for that language." KC told him.

" Who says?" Joe argued.

"No need for arguing, number one, number two what is the big day Joey?" Muddy asked.

Muddy is Joey's Mudkip. As Slash is Joe's Ivysaur.

"The big day (today) is the day we all go to the Hoenn region for our fourth journey." KC interrupted.

"Well Slash's, KC's, FT's, and my fourth journey." Joey corrected.

"Well ya up to it?" KC asked.

"Who are ya taking with you?" FT asked as he was flying along.

"Well you four of course." KC responded.

"Yeah but who else?" Muddy asked curiously.

"Well we'll figure that out when we get to Prof. Birch." Joe told his pokemon on his shoulder.

"So today's the day we leave right?"

"Huh." All six of us said.

"Oh, hey Neco." KC said.

Neco is a fourteen year old also. He's a friend of KC and Joe.

"You're correct ." DL said as he was on KC's head.

But all Neco heard was "Tree, tree, treecko."

"Translation: "You're correct.".

"Oh that's right, he doesn't have a fricking pokeator." Slash said.

A pokeator is short for a pokemon communicator that KC's dad made. (His dad is an inventor.)

"He's so out of style." Slash said as he chuckled.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you don't want to hear that translation." KC told him.

"uh, understood." Neco told them.

"So when are we –biiiiiiiing, biiiiiiiing.

Neco was interrupted by the school bell.

"See ya four later. KC told the pokemon.

"Return!" Joe and KC screamed as they carried the two poke balls and premier balls on their belt to class.


	2. School!

Chapter 2:School!

KC was more of a school boy than Joe.

"So E equals…KC." The teacher asked.

"MC squared" KC answered.

"That's correct." The teacher told him.

Over to Joey he was in the back of the class having fun. KC and Joe are psychic trainers. So Joey had his feet on his desk. Laying his head back twirling his finger .what he was doing was moving Blake's(his enemy) pencil around, up and down. Then Blake finally jumps up, runs out of the classroom screaming "Ghooooost."

KC looked back.(because he was in the front of the class as Joe was in the back.) Joey was having a good time, cracking up a storm. Biiiiiiiing, biiiiiiiing.


	3. The Halls

Chapter 3:The Halls

"Man that was messed up." KC told Joey. Ya scare him halve to death, ya make him make a fool out of himself, and ya get him in trouble by the principal." (He ran into the principal when he was running through the halls.)

"Really, I didn't know that. Joe told KC. Ha ha ha ." Joe laughed.

"What happened ? Neco asked. I heard something happened to Blake. He got in trouble by the principal!"

"It had something to do with Joe." KC told Neco.

Joey chuckled. KC's pokeball opened.

"Okay what's going on here. I heard laughing." DL said surprisingly.

" Holy crap! KC said. Ya scared the crap out of me DL."

"Hmm, never knew that you had crap in you KC. DL replied. Well by the way what did happened. DL asked.

KC explained…Then DL was on his back. He was laughing up a storm. He even had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Oh by the way Neco I ment to give you one of these." KC said as he handed Neco a Pokeator ."

"Wow thanks." Neco said as he tried it on. "Hay DL say something."

"Okay hay ever notice Joe stinks. Phooey." DL told Neco.

Neco started cracking up.

What he did say, I didn't have my Pokeator on. Joe asked

Biiiiiiiiing, biiiiiiiing.

"Second class, worst of all, writing." Joe said. Well at least I can screw with the teacher."

"Come on. See ya DL. KC said. Return! KC screamed. Let's get to class guys." KC told them


	4. Writing Class

Chapter 4:Writing Class

"We have a new student class" Ms. Nezbit told the class.

"Hi I'm Brendan." The new kid said.

"Hi I'm your worst nightmare." Joe told him.

Joseph Boscacci blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

Joey communicated through our minds.

"Does she ever stop nagging? I mean blah, blah, blah, every day.(weekdays that is.) Joe told KC.

"Dude are you ever good in school?" KC asked Joey.

Nope don't think I could do that." Joey told him.

Class went by fast. Biing, biing.


	5. Recess

Chapter 5: Recess

"Why do they make less loud and less long bells for recess?" Joe stupidly asked.

"I don't know." KC answered.

Joey shrugged.

"Neco?"

"Man just shut" …

"Hey KC!" Brendan yelled.

"Okay There's something wrong here! He knows your name!" Joey yelled.

"He sat next to me during "The Evil Class". He needed help and I guess he likes me." KC replied. Brendan climbed up the bars that they were sitting on. He then saw Joe giving him a glare. (trying to be funny.) Brendan shivered . Then Joey grinned and went "boo" through his mind. Brendan nearly fell off until KC caught him.

"So what pokemon do you have." Joe asked.

"Watch and find out." Brendan said as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Throw it down there." Neco commanded.

KC, Joe, and Neco slid through a hole hung onto a bar then dropped down on their feet. Brendan tried to do the same but it didn't come out right. He tried to go through the bars but the bars hit him in the balls . He grabbed the bar just instead of falling on his feet he fell head first.


End file.
